Fun With Matchups
by Boxerdogluver
Summary: My first FF10 fic...Insanity including: Perverted Old Man Auron, Random Blue Haired Chick, and Desperate Kimahri. R & R!!!!
1. InTrOdUcTiOnS

Fun with Matchups!!! By boxerdogluver  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill.I don't own it-Squaresoft owns it and so on and so forth.  
  
A/N: Okay=in case you didn't get this before this is a story of random matchups-I'm gonna have fun pairing up the odd person ^_^ Yuna/Wakka Lulu/Kimahri Rikku/Auron Tidus/??? (This takes place in the middle of the game.) WARNING::CONTAINS OOCNESS  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
All seven of our adventurers hiked along a narrow trail, and Rikku was struck with sudden inspiration. Seven little people.  
  
"Hi ho! Hi ho! Off to work we go." she sang at the top of her lungs. Oddly enough, Kimahri joined her. Pretty soon, everyone but Auron was singing aloud.  
  
"Hey!" Wakka suddenly said, and stopped walking, "Where's the trail?! We're lost, ya!!"  
  
"Well.it's gonna be pretty pointless if we all go together. We can cover more ground if we split up," Yuna pointed out. (Haha this sounds like a corny horror movie.)  
  
Quickly, everyone was next to someone (Lulu-Wakka, Yuna-Tidus.etc.) and Kimahri was the only one alone.  
  
"This no fair. We pull names out of a hat," he grunted.  
  
So they did, and Lulu went first.  
  
"Kimahri?!" she groaned, and then pulled out another one.and another one.and another one."THEY ALL SAY KIMAHRI, DAMN IT!"  
  
Kimahri blushed. Since he was blue, it made him an odd purply color. Lulu shuddered.  
  
This time they all wrote their own names on a piece of paper and threw them in a hat.  
  
For the pairings, scroll up.  
  
So they all went with their partners, and Tidus was very lonely. This was, of course, until he stumbled across some random chick lying in the bushes (not me, if you're wondering).  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, and poked her with a stick. **poke poke poke poke**  
  
"Yes I-*poke*-am. WILL -*poke*- YOU STOP -*poke*-THAT?!" she screeched at him.  
  
"Sorry." He said, and threw the stick away. A scream was heard a few seconds later along with a slight THUD. "Oops." Tidus murmured, "SORRY!"  
  
The blue haired girl in the bushes opened her golden eyes and looked at Tidus.  
  
"OOOH YOU'RE HOT!!" she screamed, and jumped up from the bushes and clung on to him.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into??" he said, and walked on, with the girl clinging to his leg.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
A/N: R&R appreciated! Sorry this chapter was sorda boring, but I just have to get an intro.more insanity in the next chapters! 


	2. TrAmPoLiNeS, FlYiNg StIcKs PlUs AuRoN's ...

Chapter 2  
  
Auron was leaning against a tree very happily, watching the youthful Rikku bounce up.and down.bounce.bounce..bounce.  
  
They had come across the LEGENDARY GIANT TRAMPOLINE OF SPIRA!  
  
Rikku stopped bouncing for a second and followed Auron's eyes.and they lead straight to her chest.  
  
Her face turned red, and she went over and slapped Auron.  
  
"Perverted old man!" the Al Bhed girl screeched in his face.  
  
"I can't help it! I gots a thang for the LADIEEZ!" he replied, "You know you gots da hots for me!"  
  
She stomped away, and heard Auron shouting after her, "I can't help it if I'm dead sexay!"  
  
Meanwhile, Lulu and Kimahri walked in the woods. And walked. And walked. Every now and then Lulu would try to wander away, but Kimahri followed.  
  
"Let's hope the others have remembered we are supposed to be looking for the PATH," she very distinctly proclaimed, "In other words-keep your eyes on the road!"  
  
Kimahri blushed again, and then a stick went flying past them.  
  
Wakka and Yuna were the only ones actually searching for the path, and they were talking and having a great time in the other's company. Yuna was laughing at a joke he had told her. when a stick slammed Wakka in the head.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL?!" he screamed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yuna asked, and began pampering his head wound.  
  
A distant 'SORRY' was heard in the distance.  
  
It was then that Wakka blacked out.  
  
A little later, we find ourselves with Tidus and Keandra (the blue haired girl).  
  
And.now, they're.making out against a palm tree.  
  
Suddenly, Rikku burst through the trees, being followed by Auron. Rikku continued on without seeing them (she was still pissed) and Auron paused at the couple.  
  
He grabbed Tidus by the collar and pulled him over to his own separate corner.  
  
"You see Tidus-I'm proud of you for getting a girl, I'm workin' on that myself, but you have to know the facts. See, son, when a man loves a woman- " Auron began.  
  
"I KNOW ALREADY! JECHT EXPLAINED IT ALL TO ME AS SOON AS I LEARNED TO TALK!" Tidus screamed.  
  
"You do? He did? Okay then, I'm gonna just pretend I didn't see this and go find Rikku."  
  
Tidus shook his head in shame as Auron went running after Rikku.  
  
Then it was just Tidus and Keandra again and they continued on.  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm doing short chapters, and I'm workin' on building up da ROMANCE in my mind, even though I'm just typing things as they come into my head and not planning anything ^_^. Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon! 


End file.
